


only you

by starsandstark



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Dirty Talk, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 14:31:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 10,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1513934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsandstark/pseuds/starsandstark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>30 Day OTP challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cuddles (naked)

It’s not until after Tony gets out of the shower that he realizes there are no clean towels. He rolls his eyes and curses Clint because it’s his assigned laundry week. Tony takes into account that Bucky is sleeping just outside the bathroom and normally he’d feel little guilt for waking him, but it’s the first time in 3 nights that Bucky’s been able to fall asleep for more than twenty minutes. (If Tony knew that all it took to get Bucky to sleep was to fuck him, well, he’d have done it 3 nights ago.)

With no sign of a towel in sight, Tony resorts to dabbing the water off his naked body with a wad of toilet paper. It’s not a towel, but it’s better than being drenched, he decides.

There’s a draft from the air conditioner that definitely isn’t helping matters when Tony steps into the dark bedroom. He contemplates going out to the laundry room but he figures he’s better off crawling into bed where there’s a blanket and a warm body. So he does. He slides onto his side of the bed and so far as he can tell, Bucky’s still asleep. That is, until Tony reaches for the blanket that Bucky has pulled so tightly around his body. With a gentle tug, Bucky stirs with a groan and Tony freezes.

Seconds later Bucky pushes his hair out of his face. “What are you doing?”

“What’s it look like I’m doing?” Tony huffs. “Move over.”

Bucky is compliant and he lifts up the edge of the blanket for a very grateful Tony who curls up behind him. Bucky doesn't even mind that Tony is slightly damp from the shower and the touch of Tony’s bare body against his own is enough to lull him back to sleep.

 


	2. Kissing (naked)

They go skinny dipping on a somewhat regular basis. Bucky's always mentioning to Tony how it's such a freeing feeling to be so weightless in the water and, hey, Tony's not complaining. He enjoys it, really. He likes to watch Bucky lose himself in the water and the ripples of muscle moving under his skin. He's almost graceful.

More often than not, Tony will spend their first minutes down at the pool sitting at the edge with his feet dangling in. It's not like he's scared; he just enjoys watching Bucky lose himself.

Bucky's too beautiful for his own good, really, especially when he dips his head back into the water and his hair slicks back from his face. He has a tendency to hide behind his hair and when it’s away from his face, Tony can see all of him; the scared boy from the war, the remnants of a brainwashed soldier that still lives inside of him, and the vulnerable man who rarely lets his guard down. They’re all there, and Tony rarely gets to see them all at once but when he does, he counts himself lucky.

Tony pushes himself off the marble ledge and into the water, wading his way over to Bucky who waits expectantly. Their lips meet and the world around them stops. The hum of the lights overhead and the soft lapping of water at the edge of the pool are unheard as Tony pulls Bucky closer, closer, closer—until their naked torsos and bare thighs are pressed together. Their mouths move against each other and Tony’s hands rest on Bucky’s face and they’re oblivious to everything—even when Steve, Sam and Natasha walk through the gym doors and emit a collective groan.


	3. First Time

They’ve both had too much to drink when they find themselves in a dark corner of the room. Their kisses are wet and messy and they don’t go entirely unnoticed by other party goers. Tony doesn’t care, but Bucky knows that Steve finding the two of them like this won’t end well. Steve has already warned Bucky about how Tony is, so Bucky draws back from the kiss and looks at Tony with a smirk.

“You gonna do this proper and take me upstairs or what?”

“I didn’t peg you as such a good guy, Barnes.”

Bucky snorts. “I’m not. Did you somehow miss the ‘skilled assassin’ part of my resume?”  
  
Tony chuckles low in his throat and pushes away from the wall with a jerk of his head. They slink their way through the crowd and take the elevator to Tony’s floor. Not surprisingly, Tony’s bedroom is large and the bed is made with a ridiculous amount of pillows.

Maybe it’s because he’s tipsy, but Bucky’s caught off guard when Tony’s hands reach out and peel off his long-sleeved t-shirt. Tony’s never seen Bucky’s bionic arm fully exposed, only glimpses of his hand here and there, but it’s really something. The scarring around his shoulder looks awful, but no worse than the scarring on Tony’s own chest.

Bucky notices that Tony is staring, and it makes Bucky uncomfortable to say the least. He steps forward, pushing Tony’s jacket from his shoulders. “You goin’ soft on me or what?”

“No,” Tony snickers, motioning to the bed.

*******

Tony’s not even sure how they ended up here. He’s not sure how he managed to get Bucky Barnes on his back in his bed, but they’re here, and it’s incredible. Tony’s wishing they had done it sooner and by the desperate sounds Bucky’s making, he’s wishing the same thing.

Their rhythm is steady and building, but Bucky’s holding back. He’s still afraid to let himself go; doesn’t trust himself completely yet. He doesn’t know how Tony can trust him so easily, but he does, and Bucky’s grateful for that.

Tony hovers over him, fingers wrapped around Bucky’s cock as his fluid thrusts push Bucky over the edge. He comes with a quiet, choked cry and his metal fingers curl against the black sheets.


	4. Masturbation

Tony doesn’t even know why he’s doing this. He can have anyone he wants; any man, any woman, but the person he wants isn’t here. The person Tony wants is out with Steve trying to recover lost memories from before his time spent as the Winter Soldier.

Tony slumps down in his chair as he jerks himself, his thumb pressed firmly along the head. He thinks of Bucky, warm and compliant beneath him. He thinks of Bucky’s lips, red and swollen and slightly turned up at the corners. He thinks of Bucky begging him to move, begging him to fuck him senseless, and then Tony’s muscles are taught and he’s letting out a quiet groan in the empty room.


	5. Blow Job

Tony doesn't even expect it when Bucky suddenly goes down almost all the way. His tongue is flat against his shaft and he hollows his cheeks, bobbing his head lightly. His hands settle on Tony's thighs and he makes a small whining noise at the back of his throat. And when Bucky's eyes rise to meet Tony's, he's sure Bucky has never looked like such a fucking _whore_.

Tony pants and moans and his head falls backwards, one hand pressing at the edge of the desk as the other hand pulls Bucky's hair at the roots. He tries so, so hard not to lose control, but as soon as the head of his cock brushes the back of Bucky’s mouth, he does.

Now both hands are cradling Bucky’s head and Tony’s hips are thrusting up into the slick, wet heat. Bucky chokes once, twice, and then he manages to settle on a more comfortable angle. Metal fingers and blunt fingernails dig into Tony’s thighs but he doesn’t care. Nothing matters to him right now except the glorious mouth between his legs and the slurping, gagging sounds that echo throughout the sterile office.

Bucky's holding back coughs now. He's sniffling and tears collect in his eyes as he tries not to gag. Tony's hand slides to Bucky's cheek and Bucky swears he doesn't lean into his touch.

"Beautiful," Tony mumbles, looking down to admire the sight of Bucky's red lips stretched with his own girth. As he does, a single tear slips down Bucky's cheek and then Tony's coming with short, abrupt thrusts. He holds Bucky's head in place and Bucky knows he's not allowed to move until Tony's fingers untangle from his hair.

When they do, Bucky pulls back and the slick cock slides from his lips with ease. He looks up at Tony, who doesn't waste time pulling him up to the chair.

"Fuck," Tony mutters at the sight of Bucky's mouth. He pulls him in for a kiss and Bucky's smirking against Tony's lips when he passes the mixture of come and saliva into Tony's mouth. It's disgusting, yeah, but Tony's never been so turned on in his life.


	6. Clothed Getting Off

Bucky shivers and knows he isn’t going to last long. It's not like he's been denying himself; it's just that when you've got a boyfriend, anything aside from a real cock is far less appealing, which is ironic considering their current activity.

 " _Wanna_ —"

 “Don't,” Tony warns, gripping Bucky's hip tighter.

Bucky can feel Tony's cock against his ass and he just _wants_. He's so desperate that he shifts, bringing his hand over Tony's as he grinds against his palm. Even with the pressure, it's not enough. He wants more.

Tony thrusts up into the back of Bucky's thigh and Bucky _whimpers_. The sound alone makes Tony crazy, but the whimper coupled with Bucky's metal hand curled over his own drives Tony over. He groans, teeth sinking into the fabric of Bucky's thin t-shirt as he comes in his boxers.

" _Tony_."

It's a growl this time and, okay, that's kind of scary, so Tony's mouth finds Bucky's ear. He kisses just behind it, teeth grazing the cartilage before he finally pull his lobe between his lips and sucks. His grip tightens against the fabric of Bucky's sweatpants and Bucky comes with a soft cry and his back arched.

Moments later when they've caught their breath, Tony leans up to kiss Bucky's jaw.

"Missed me?" Tony smirks although Bucky can't see him.

"Always," Bucky snorts.


	7. Dressed/Naked

Upon opening that _very_ provocative text message during his last meeting, Tony decides not to waste any time. He doesn't exactly speed home, but he doesn't bullshit around either. The front door is unlocked and he’s thankful because the image of Bucky—naked with legs spread like a whore in the middle of their bed—is weighing heavily on his mind.

When Tony throws the bedroom door open, Bucky’s smirking and he can’t even get out a ‘did you get my text?’ before Tony is on top of him. Their kisses are clumsy and unguided as cold metallic fingers curl around the back of his neck. Bucky hums with approval as Tony’s right hand slides between their bodies and fumbles with the zipper on his slacks.

“Eager?” Bucky mumbles into Tony's mouth.

"Shut up," Tony whispers in return.

They're frantic in their coupled efforts to shed Tony's slacks and boxers and they'll probably be more productive if they'll focus on not consuming each other. After several moments, Tony's cock is freed and he doesn’t bother to actually get undressed. His fingers slip down between Bucky's thighs, lower and lower until they slip inside with ease and— _oh._

Tony breaks their kiss and pulls back to stare down at his lover. “Did you already—?”

Bucky nods. “What else was I supposed to do while I was waiting?”

“ _Oh my_ _god_ ,” Tony moans, because the mental image of Bucky—naked and fingering himself in the middle of Tony’s bed—is absolutely breathtaking.

Bucky just chuckles, low and gritty, and reaches out to pull Tony down by his tie.

Tony’s hand slips down to guide his cock inside of Bucky and he doesn’t waste any time; he sheathes himself completely inside of him. Tony revels in the way Bucky’s eyes slide closed and his mouth falls open.

There’s no need to keep quiet when they fuck and they don’t; they don’t even _try_. Filthy phrases fall from Tony’s lips without a second thought and Bucky’s moaning with every movement because it’s just _so good_.

Tony’s fingers dig into Bucky’s hips for leverage as he fucks him open—slick and wet and loose—and Bucky’s metal fingers curl around Tony’s clothed thigh.  Bucky is on his own for his orgasm and they both know they’re not going to last long. The image of Bucky’s metallic fingers jerking him to completion is enough to have Tony coming inside of him. 


	8. Skype Sex (Bonus Dirty Talk)

“Your lighting sucks,” Tony frowns. “I can barely see your face.”

Bucky moves out of the camera frame just long enough to turn on the lamp on his bedside table. “Better?”

Tony shrugs, frowning at the sight of Bucky’s mussed hair. “Were you asleep?”

“It’s three in the morning; of course I was asleep.” He yawns and Tony thinks it’s fucking _adorable_. “You look nice,” Bucky observes. “Were you in a meeting?”

“Uh huh."

“How’d it go?”

“Fine,” Tony shrugs.

Bucky rubs at the sleep in his eyes and he maneuvers into a sitting position, pulling his laptop up to balance on his thighs. “When are you coming home?”

“Friday."

“Good. I miss you.”

Tony gives Bucky a lopsided smile and cocks his head to the side. “You’re kind of sentimental for an assassin.”

“It’s the lack of sleep,” Bucky mutters, trying not to smile. He fails, though, and then Tony’s smiling back at him from the other side of the world.

“What are you wearing?”

Bucky tucks his hair behind his ear and he’s only slightly confused. “Pajamas. Why?”

“You’re horrible at this,” Tony mutters as he shifts in his seat and groans quietly. “Not quite what I had in mind.”

It takes Bucky a moment to catch on, but when he does he laughs. “God, you’re such a freak.”

“Says the dude with the metal arm,” Tony quips with a grin.

Bucky chuckles. “You’re an ass.”

“That much is true.”

“Are you really trying to get me to strip and jerk it for you? Because that’s not happening,” Bucky snorts. “I’m fucking exhausted.”

“But I’m so disappointed,” Tony whines, and it’s partly true. “C’mon, don’t be like that.”

“I’ll talk to you, but I’m not participating.”

“You’re—“

“You like it when I spread my legs to take you in, don’t you?”

Tony’s quiet except for a small “yeah” and he slips further down in his chair.

Bucky rolls his eyes. “Just think about the way I lay under you, your cock buried inside of me. Oh, _god_ , it’s big—it’s so fucking huge, and I love it. Love the way it spreads me open when you pound into me.”

Tony moans this time and he watches Bucky’s mouth carefully as his lips form around the words that make his cock sore. His strokes quicken and he licks his dry lips, waiting for Bucky to continue.

“I can’t wait for you to come home. Maybe I’ll even wear those black lace panties you love so much. Can’t wait for your cock, for your come to fill me—you like that, don’t you?” Bucky purrs. “You love it when you come inside me, when you pull out and it slides down my legs and I’m too fucked out to care.”

It’s pathetic how quickly Tony comes. He chokes out a cry when he does, semen spilling over his hand and dripping onto the chair beneath him. He groans when he focuses on the computer screen once more to see Bucky—pouty lips and messy hair—smirking at him.

“That good enough for you?”

“Why don’t you talk like that when we’re actually fucking? Christ, Barnes.”

Bucky chuckles and runs a hand through his hair, shrugging. “Maybe I will. Can I go back to sleep now?”

Tony hums and nods. He needs to get cleaned up anyway, and he’s got a lunch appointment in an hour. “I’ll be home soon,” he says with a smile.

Bucky smiles back. “I’ll be waiting.” 


	9. Against the Wall

Bucky being in control is certainly not what Tony had in mind, but Bucky moans and Tony’s not afraid that anyone will hear—he almost _wants_ someone to talk in on them. But they don’t, and his pants are off and his shirt is open and Bucky’s jeans are barely past his thighs.

Bucky lifts Tony, pushing him against the wall behind him. “Put your legs around me,” he orders.

“Don’t tell me what to do.”

Bucky glares at him because that mouth is exactly what’s got Tony in this position. Tony obeys, though, and clenches his thighs against Bucky’s hips. Bucky spits, strokes, spits again, and then he’s there. It stings and burns when the head of Bucky’s cock breaches Tony, but Tony doesn’t really care. He’s incessantly needy and he shoves at Bucky’s shoulder.

“Come on, Barnes. Fuck me. Fuck me like I fuck you.”

Bucky hesitates for a moment, struggling to balance his own weight and Tony's, before filling Tony completely. His arms are curled around Tony’s thighs and he’s sure he’s in a decent position now.

“Hard,” Tony says, his fingers digging into Bucky’s shoulders. “Please?”

Bucky hums. “Lean back against the wall.”

Tony does and Bucky moves as best as he can. His thrusts are sloppy and uncalculated and his forehead is resting against Tony’s shoulder. Tony’s moaning softly and he’s sure that his back will be sore in the following hours, but for now it’s good. It’s so, so good, and Tony’s starting to think that he should mouth off to Barnes more often if this is how it ends.

Tony desperately thrusts his hips against Bucky, looking for friction, and then he’s there. Tony’s cock rests between them and he groans as Bucky’s probing cock pushes him over the edge. When he comes, he throws his head back against the brick wall and that’s definitely going to hurt later.

Bucky’s trembling by the time he lets go, and then he comes, his weight pressing Tony further into the wall.

They stay like that for a moment until Bucky pulls out with a pathetic mewl and then Tony’s back on his feet.

“I really thought you’d be better at that,” Tony quips.

Bucky shoots him a look and reaches down to grab Tony’s tie. “Shut up, Stark.”

 


	10. Doggy Style

It isn't supposed to end up like this but it does. It was just supposed to be a wake up blowjob. But then they're here, Bucky on his hands and knees, grunting ashamedly as Tony fucks him from behind — hard and fast and brutal.

Tony thrusts into Bucky aggressively, pounding his ass with force as he reaches forward to grab a handful of Bucky's long hair. He tugs it _hard_ , letting go only to put a hand to the back of Bucky's head for leverage as his grunts sync with Bucky's moans. Bucky's already come and he's out of breath, just lying here in the afterglow of his orgasm as Tony reaches his own.

His movements are messy, thrusts shallow and Bucky knows that Tony's close. He flexes just a little beneath his body and Tony's there, a strangled groan falling from his dry lips as he spills into the man below him. He shoves Bucky aside before his dead weight falls on the mattress, and then he’s climbing off the bed and searching for his clothes.

Tony murmurs, "I gotta go.”

Bucky’s not sure what to think. He looks over at Tony, hair damp and stuck to his moist forehead, and looks at him, pleading. He's desperate for company, desperate for friendship, desperate for familiarity.

“Stay with me,” Bucky pleads.

“I gotta—“

“You always ‘gotta go’. You’re away too much, and I—I hate it,” he admits quietly. “Can’t you just spend a day at home?”

“Home,” Tony hums.  
  
“What?”

“You just called the tower home.”

“I…I guess, yeah. Guess I did,” Bucky smiles.

Tony steps over to Bucky, who’s lying on his belly now, and kisses him, slow and sweet. “I’ll stay,” Tony whispers.


	11. Dom/Sub

Tony growls and reaches around, his fingers squeezing Bucky's ass through his cotton briefs. His lips find the tender spot beneath Bucky's ear and he's panting as he lifts Bucky by his thighs and shoves him on the table.

Bucky groans, scooting to wrap his legs around Tony's hips. "Please," he murmurs, bucking his hips.

Wordlessly, Tony reaches up and tangles his fingers in his hair. When he pulls hard, Bucky's head falls back and it's the perfect opportunity for Tony to bite at his exposed throat. Even then, it's not enough.

"C'mon," Bucky grunts. "Jesus, I'm not a fuckin' flower. I thought—“

Unexpectedly, Tony reaches up and slaps Bucky across the face. Bucky’s head snaps to the side with the action.

"Shut the fuck up," Tony spits, reaching down to push Bucky's thighs apart. "Look at you, so desperate and whiny.”

Bucky says nothing, only nodding in confirmation.

Tony stands up, grabbing Bucky’s arm and pulling him off the table. “Turn,” he snaps. Bucky obeys and Tony pulls Bucky’s briefs down before slapping him hard across the ass.

“I know you want this,” Tony taunts. “I know how desperate you are.” He reaches between Bucky’s spread legs, brushing his fingers over his hard dick for emphasis. “Beg,” Tony growls. “Whining ‘please, Tony’ won’t get you out of this one. _Beg_.”

“Fuck me. God, I—I _need you_. Please, fuck me, fuck my brains out.”

“What do you want?”

“I want your cock in my ass. Make me come, treat me like shit, fuck me up. _I want it_ ,” he begs, hanging his head.

Tony is satisfied for now and takes a step back. “On your knees, soldier.”

"Yes, sir." Bucky obeys without hesitation, licking his lips. He’s on his knees now and he’s looking up at Tony with wide eyes and that stupid pouty mouth.  
  
Tony guides his cock toward Bucky’s mouth and Bucky’s lips make quick work kissing and licking. He pulls the head into his mouth, his tongue running alone the thick vein on the underside, a hand coming up to tease with Tony’s balls.

Tony moans quietly at the ministrations and doesn’t hold back; he thrusts into Bucky’s welcoming mouth until the head of his cock probes its way into Bucky’s throat. And it’s _so good_ that maybe Tony doesn’t want to come from fucking Bucky tonight. This is certainly more than enough to get him off; all he has to do is look down at Bucky and he’ll come.

He steadies Bucky’s head as he thrusts into his mouth, fingers tangling in his long hair. He glances down at Bucky once more and, sensing this, Bucky looks up and then Tony’s there. He’s coming and Bucky tries to pull back but Tony doesn’t let him. He shoots down Bucky’s throat and Bucky has no choice but to swallow. He allows Bucky to pull back only when he’s sure he’s done.

Tony pushes Bucky off his cock, resulting in a slick pop, and Tony reaches down to wipe a string of saliva from the corner of Bucky’s mouth.

Bucky’s upset, but he knows not to say anything. It’s not his place to; at least, not when they’re doing _this_.

 


	12. Fingering

"I’m gonna fuckin’ murder you,” Bucky snarls.

Tony’s laugh is light and breathy, bubbling up through his throat. “Is that an empty threat or—?”   
  
Bucky’s jaw clenches and he grinds down on the fingers in his ass with a groan. His arms loosen around Tony’s neck and his fingers slide up to rest at the base of Tony’s neck.

“C’mon, I’ve been so good,” Bucky murmurs. “I’ve been waiting for an hour.”

“It’s been _ten minutes_ ,” Tony snorts, but he’s smirking against the skin of Bucky’s neck as he presses idle kisses there.

Bucky hums and starts to rock on Tony’s fingers again. “Make me come,” he says softly. He’s not expecting Tony’s free hand to wrap around his cock but when it does, Bucky gasps.

“Oh shit,” he breathes and Tony pushes his fingers deeper. “ _Tony_.”

“Ask nicely and I’ll consider it,” he drawls, giving Bucky’s cock another squeeze as his stubbled jaw brushes against Bucky’s pale shoulder.  

Bucky puts a hand on the back of the couch to steady himself as Tony pumps his fingers earnestly. Bucky presses closer to Tony, still rocking on the fingers that fill him so pleasantly.

“Fuck, yeah, just like that.”

Tony keeps his pace steady and scissors his fingers slightly. Still not good enough.

“You son of a bitch, I swear to god— _please_ , Tony!”

Tony laughs and nips at Bucky’s earlobe. His fingers are fucking into him hard and fast and _rough_. The sound of slurping lube mixed with Bucky’s whines are fantastic, Tony thinks, and Bucky groans as the waves of his orgasm begin to wash over him.

He comes, spilling onto Tony’s fist and his own thighs. He’s whining low and soft when he comes to again and Tony’s fingers are tracing his stretched hole.

“Good?” Tony asks.

Bucky kisses him, the corners of his lips curled up just slightly. “I fucking love your fingers,” he whispers. 


	13. Rimming

“Look in the mirror,” Tony instructs coolly.

Bucky obeys, and he loves what he sees. He’s letting Tony have him; all of him; letting Tony do whatever he wants which, at the moment, is teasing him. Hands and knees on the couch, Tony settled behind him. Hands on Bucky’s cheeks, spreading him open and then Tony’s tongue finally dips into him. Blunt scrape his pale skin and he never seems to remember just how _good_ Tony is at this.

Tony’s tongue all but worships Bucky, lapping and probing at first, and then his fingers are involved. He dips them in, first one, and then another. Bucky’s not even breathing; he’s gasping and he forces himself to look away from his image in the mirror because he doesn’t want to come yet.

Part of Bucky wants to reach back and shove Tony’s face further into him, but he doesn’t. He’s patient and he settles for rocking his hips back into Tony’s caresses. It’s almost a relief when Tony reaches between his thighs and takes his dick in his other hand.

“Shit,” Bucky hisses when Tony’s fingers leave him. They’re immediately replaced with Tony’s expert mouth licking and kissing and worshiping. His hand is moving slowly at first, but Tony pumps him faster by the moment. Bucky dares to look up in the mirror and it’s all too much; he fucking _sobs_ at the sight and then Tony’s thumb is pressing against the head of his cock and Bucky comes. He doesn’t try to be quiet; he doesn’t have to. They have the living room to themselves and it’s a small miracle that this is happening.

When Bucky’s done, Tony rises on his knees, positioning himself on Bucky’s back and then he slides in. He thrusts slowly at first and quickly builds up momentum, grunting with the effort as Bucky rocks pliantly beneath him. Tony’s cheek is against Bucky’s back now and Bucky feels the short breaths that leave Tony’s lips, warm and comforting against his skin. 

Bucky feels Tony release inside him before Tony actually makes a sound. He grunts twice and then he’s done. He takes a minute before pulling out, but after he does, he leans down to press one last kiss to Bucky’s open hole.

 


	14. 69

It takes a bit of hassling and a lot of promising, but eventually Tony gets Bucky right where he wants him: naked on his back, with Tony’s cock sliding between Bucky’s lips. And god, is Bucky _good at this_.

It’s heavenly and Tony’s shameless with his sounds. He reaches back and his fingers tangle in Bucky’s hair, tugging gently as Bucky sucks him just as he wants to be sucked.  Tony mimics Bucky’s motions but he’s so much better at this than Bucky because his tongue is just _fantastic._ Tony’s tongue and the way it moves makes Bucky suck harder. If he sucks harder, Tony will suck harder.

Tony’s arms are tense as he holds himself up above Bucky. His cock probes the back of Bucky’s mouth and he’s careful not to go too rough. He doesn’t have to worry about that, though, because Bucky raises his head to pull Tony deeper.

Tony groans around Bucky’s cock, and Bucky rocks his hips at the sensation because it’s just so _good._ He’s unsure how much longer he’ll last because he feels the tingling sensation pooling in the bottom of his belly.  
  
Bucky sucks harder on Tony’s cock, coaxing him to closer so they can come at the same time. Tony thrusts once more and Bucky’s rewarded with a low groan. The hot spurt of semen hits the back of Bucky’s throat and he swallows, holding the cock between his lips until he’s sucked everything Tony has to offer.

Tony makes sure that Bucky follows right after, pulling back just before his release.


	15. Sweet and Passionate

Two weeks is definitely too long to go without Tony, Bucky has decided. The weeks were awful, but now that Tony’s home, Bucky’s sure he’s never held him tighter.

Tony arches up into Bucky’s touch, his fingers tangling into Bucky’s hair as he pulls him closer. Bucky sighs softly and allows his lips to brush over Tony’s neck, pressing soft kisses in the wake. “Missed you,” he says, and he doesn’t even try to hide his smile.

“Missed you more,” Tony murmurs. He relaxes under Bucky’s tender kisses, his hands trailing down Bucky’s bare sides.

“I can tell,” Bucky snickers. He presses one more kiss to Tony’s lips before he lunges for the bottle of lube on the nightstand. Tony’s fingers are occupied by the tangle of hair beneath them but he watches as Bucky evenly coats his fingers with lube, reaching back with his right hand and sliding them into himself.

Tony swallows hard at the sight above him. “Y’know, I kind of like it when you take control. It’s nice,” he remarks.

“Yeah?” Bucky pours the proper amount of lube on Tony’s cock, spreading it evenly, the metal cold against Tony’s skin.

“Yeah.”

“Well, sorry to disappoint you, but you’re taking over now,” Bucky explains as he flops onto his back, legs spread wide in invitation.

Tony moves quickly into position, the head of his cock slowly breaching Bucky’s slick hole. He pushes in, gentle and smooth, and Bucky’s lips fall open with a moan.

“Oh, _god_ , I missed this,” he breathes.

“Yeah, you keep saying that.” Tony chortles and leans down to cup Bucky’s jaw, pressing a slow kiss to his mouth as his hips begin to rock. He breathes him in, traces his fingers across Bucky’s cheek, over his forehead.

Bucky’s hands come to stroke Tony’s sides idly. He’s hesitant, but he lifts his legs a little higher and wraps his arms around Tony’s shoulders. His fingers trace the lines of his back and it feels so foreign. It’s stupid that he feels this way, but he does. He wants Tony so close to him. Two weeks is far too long.

He rolls his hips as Tony shifts deeper inside and he moans. It’s soft and gentle, but it’s there, and he wants more. Tony braces himself, arms on either side of Bucky’s head, and he thrusts faster. He leans down to kiss him and it’s sloppy and Bucky’s grabbing at his skin in desperation, no doubt leaving bruises and scratches along the way.

Tony dips down again, burying his head in the crook of Bucky’s neck as Bucky moves a hand between their bodies. He takes hold of his cock, stroking in time with Tony’s thrusts. It’s not until Tony’s lips start moving against his neck that Bucky comes. He whines, low in his throat, and spills over his fist. It’s shameful how quickly he came, but Tony doesn’t last much longer. He grunts and then he’s there, spilling inside of his lover. He collapses onto Bucky, still inside of him, and presses a kiss to his collarbone.

“Well, that’s embarrassing,” Tony murmurs, and Bucky chuckles. He’s laughing, and it’s so stupid, but then Tony’s laughing, too, because they’re both ashamed of their inability to last longer.

Bucky moves his head just slightly and presses his lips to Tony’s forehead. “We can go again.”

“Later,” Tony hums in agreement.  


	16. Public Place

The alley behind the restaurant is dimly lit. To-go containers and shards of broken beer bottles litter the gravel beneath their feet. Bucky’s leaning against the light pole with his back to the exit and Tony’s taking much longer than expected; Bucky’s so close to going back in and pulling his ass out of the bathroom.

Almost unexpectedly, two hands grab at him and then Bucky’s pressed against the wall. He lets Tony think that he’s in charge; Bucky can no doubt overpower him when and _if_ he wants to. He lets out a whine when those skilled lips work the back of his neck.

Tony presses himself flush against Bucky and then it’s obvious what took Tony so long. “Careful, honey,” he coos. “Someone might hear you.”

Bucky’s metal hand reaches around easily and brushes over the bulge in Tony’s jeans, drawing a grunt from him.

“What are you doing?” Bucky whispers.

“Nothing.”

Tony squeezes and Bucky groans. “Sure doesn’t feel like nothing.”

Nimble fingers work at Bucky’s jeans, pulling them down just enough to slip his hand inside, and when Tony feels the material of Bucky’s underwear he _salivates_.

Tony manages to keep quiet as his hand slides beneath Bucky’s lace panties and cups him. He works Bucky’s cock with his fingers and he works Bucky’s neck with his lips. He bites and sucks hard enough to leave bruises, if Bucky’s body did that sort of thing; it doesn’t. Regardless, Bucky mewls at the ministrations.

Tony’s fingers leave his thick cock and he presses Bucky harder against the wall. “Why don’t you just wear sweatpants? It’d make this so much easier for both of us. If Steve can pull them off there’s no reason you can’t.”

“Fuck you, Stark.”

“Oh, you’re gonna,” Tony chuckles, pulling Bucky’s hips back against his own.

 


	17. On The Floor

Bucky’s naked on his back, legs open, knees bent. He’s gorgeous. Skin pale beneath the soft glow of the fluorescent lighting; he’s on display. His lips are swollen from biting and sucking; he’s presenting himself, and _fuck_ does Tony want him.

The bottle of wine Tony had gone searching for is left forgotten on the bedside table as he slides his robe off his shoulders. He sinks to his knees; the fall is cushioned by the carpet beneath them. He hovers over Bucky, straddling his legs, fingers slipping between Bucky’s thighs.

Bucky gasps as the familiar fingers slide inside him. He’s still wet, still sensitive from the previous fucking a half hour ago. Tony sighs at the slick, hot sensation around his fingers, and Bucky cries out as Tony’s fingers work him open again. They leave his body altogether and all at once Tony’s shifting as he’s pushing Bucky’s legs apart.

“Please,” Bucky moans. His eyes slide closed and he’s rewarded when Tony’s cock is inside of him once more. Hypersensitivity has never been on his side before, but now it is. The feeling of Tony filling him and moving inside of him is incredible. He can hear his own pulse in his ears even over Tony’s whispering. It’s nothing at first; just sweet nothings. They’re empty; the words spilling from Tony’s lips mean absolutely _nothing_. At least that’s what Bucky thinks until Tony’s lips are pressed against Bucky’s ear and Tony just barely breathes those 3 sacred words.

Bucky returns them with a kiss as his fingers find Tony’s shoulders and he grips them as Tony’s cock fills him still. Bucky’s eyes close, he breathes in the musk that surrounds them and whines in his throat; he’s close.

Tony’s thrusts are relentless and he moves hard and fast over his lover. Tony thrusts against Bucky relentlessly, again and again with solid grunts. Bucky clings to him and he spreads his legs wider in invitation, for Tony to come, to come inside him, and Tony does. He spills inside of Bucky for a second time tonight.


	18. Lazy Morning Sex

Bucky’s not entirely surprised when he wakes to the feeling of Tony rubbing off on his ass. It’s a rather normal occurrence, really, especially when they’ve gone straight to bed the night before.

Bucky groans softly and turns onto his back. “Should I let you?” Bucky ponders, smiling as he lifts his metal fingers to stroke Tony’s cheek. “Or should I make you take care of yourself?”

Tony kisses him in reply, his hips grinding against Bucky’s thigh. Bucky sighs against Tony’s mouth, pulling away only to reach for the lube.

Tony pushes his boxers down just enough to pull his dick out. His hands work quickly at Bucky’s underwear, pulling them down to his thighs.  Bucky makes himself comfortable on his side again, pressing back against Tony.

“Be quick, I might fall back asleep.”

Tony hums in compliance, popping the cap to the lube and coating himself generously. His slick fingers prod at Bucky’s ass until they enter him with some resistance. Bucky sighs out and reaches up to tuck his hair behind his ear. He turns his head for a kiss and Tony meets him there, fingers still stretching him open.

Without warning, Tony pulls his fingers out and quickly slips his cock in their place. Bucky emits a soft gasp, his fingers twisting in the sheets. “Fuck me,” Bucky moans.

“Yes, sir,” Tony hums. His hips move at a slow pace and his hand clutches Bucky’s hip, holding him still. Tony’s hips move slightly faster and there are no more words between them; the only sound in the room is their mingled moans and gasps.

It’s good for Bucky, but it’s not so good to keep him awake. He lets his eyes slide closed and Tony’s fucking him back to sleep. Tony takes note and moves faster until he’s sure Bucky should be enjoying himself. He glances up at his lover’s face only to be disappointed; Bucky’s mouth is slack and he may or may not be snoring.

Tony wants to keep going, but that’s sort of fucking creepy, so he pulls out and presses his forehead against Bucky’s shoulder with a groan.


	19. Outdoors

This mission isn’t as horrible as Bucky initially expects it to be. The whole cabin in the woods aspect sucks, but he’s here with Steve and Tony; it could be worse. As much as Bucky desperately wants to be back in the tower, at least he and Tony have managed to find time for themselves.

Granted, if they asked Steve to have the cabin to themselves, Steve would say yes; the thought alone makes Bucky uncomfortable, though. He and Tony settle for the front porch. It’s not too far away, it’s certainly not comfortable, but it _is_ private.

Tony’s fucking him slow and smooth, but it doesn’t help; Bucky’s hands and knees are scraped to pieces. He’s sure he’s got at least three splinters in his palm (and won’t _those_ be fun to explain away to Steve).

“Shit,” Bucky hisses.

Tony kisses his back in silent apology. He reaches around, his fingers coming to grip Bucky’s cock. He strokes gently and Bucky groans in appreciation.

“Harder,” he rasps.

“Yeah,” Tony hums. He obeys Bucky’s demands, his hips snapping forward quickly as the breeze picks up. The trees rustle around them and Bucky spills onto the wooden deck beneath him, shuttering against Tony’s movements.

Tony thrusts twice more and then he’s there, coming inside of Bucky with a soft grunt.

Bucky pulls away and twists until he’s sitting on his ass, elbows resting on his knees. “That’s the first and last time I let you talk me into fucking outside.” 


	20. Your Own Kink (Black and Lacy)

He’s done it before. Maybe not to this extent, but Bucky’s been known to wear lace panties. He should feel ridiculous, but he doesn’t. The black stockings on his legs are surprisingly comfortable and he’s only sort of nervous. He’s not entirely sure _why_ ; he knows this is Tony’s thing. It’s _their_ thing. And he’s lying if he says he’s not into it.

Bucky’s shaved all over. His face twice, his legs three times. He’s smooth and soft. Maybe the lipstick and mascara are too much, but probably not. He’s to the point of doing anything for Tony’s attention because sometimes Tony works too hard; it’s like he doesn’t know how to stop. It’s irritating, really, because Bucky will go without really _seeing_ Tony for days at a time. And Bucky’s sick of that shit.  He figures if wearing lace panties will turn Tony’s head, the addition of stockings will draw him in for sure.

Bucky’s dozing off on the couch when the elevator dings. He sits up slightly, peeking over the couch and he sighs because Tony’s on the phone. However, as soon as Tony walks around and sees Bucky, he clears his throat. 

“I’m gonna have to call you back. Something just came up.”

Bucky smiles at Tony, pulling himself into a sitting position. “Was it your dick? ‘Cause that’s what I was going for.”

Tony doesn’t even bother responding. He crosses the room in short strides, a possessive hand coming around Bucky’s neck as he kisses him roughly.

“You’ll mess up my lipstick,” Bucky says softly, breaking the kiss.

Tony smiles against his lips. “That’s half the fun.”

Bucky stands up and spins around, pushing Tony onto the couch before sliding to his knees. He looks at the obvious bulge in Tony’s slacks and raises his eyebrows. He tries to hide it, but he’s clearly glowing at the accomplishment. Tony’s so hard and Bucky hasn’t even doneanything yet.

“Tell me what you want,” Bucky says as his nimble fingers unzip and unbutton Tony’s black pants.

“Come here,” Tony replies, beckoning him with a finger. “Sit on my lap.”

Bucky obeys, climbing up to straddle Tony’s lap with his stocking-clad legs on either side of his thighs. He smiles down at Tony, wrapping his arms around his neck.

“Who’s my pretty girl?” Tony whispers, leaning in to kiss Bucky’s neck. His hands trail down Bucky’s legs, his fingers dragging over the black stockings.

Bucky moans softly, tipping his head back a little. “I’m your pretty girl.”

Tony’s fingers travel back to the top of Bucky’s thighs. “Did my pretty girl miss me today?”

“Yes,” Bucky answers as Tony’s tongue slips out between kisses.

Tony bends down to suck at a nipple. “How much did she miss me?”

“She missed you so much.”

Tony looks at Bucky for a moment before raising a hand to trace his red lips. Bucky shivers at the sensation of Tony’s calloused finger pads against his mouth. He watches Tony intently, finally parting his lips in invitation. Two of Tony’s fingers slide in and Bucky licks at first, but then he’s sucking. Bucky’s cheeks are so beautifully hollowed and Tony swallows down a moan as he imagines those pretty red lips stretched around his cock. That’s when Tony decides exactly what he wants. He slides his fingers out of Bucky’s mouth.

“Get on your knees.”

Bucky nods obediently, sliding down Tony’s lap until he was nestled comfortably between his legs on the floor.


	21. Shower Sex

It's a hell of a mission. They're both exhausted when they get back to the tower, but they're glad to have each other. They're so sore, but that's okay because bruises and cuts heal; death doesn't.

Tony calls Bucky into the shower and Bucky's there in seconds. He's naked, the cuts and bruises still visible on his skin (for now, at least). Tony doesn't expect Bucky to do this, but he does; he drops to his knees and pulls the head of Tony's cock into his mouth, eager and needy. Tony's not sure why, but it probably has something to do with the fact that their mission is accomplished and they still have each other.

Bucky hollows his cheeks and takes Tony's full length all the way into his mouth, bobbing his head furiously and using plenty of tongue; just the way Tony likes it.

Bucky's mouth is good, but it's not enough. Tony wants more. Fully hardened, Tony drops to his knees and pushes Bucky onto his back. He lands with a slap against the tile floor of the shower stall.

"Wanna fuck you," Tony whispers. "Please."

Bucky bites his lip, nods and then spreads his legs, bracing his hands above his body to ensure that his head doesn't hit the wall.

Tony smiles at him, leaning down to press a kiss to Bucky's abs. He reaches for the bottle of conditioner which isn't exactly the best lube--in fact, far from it--but it'll do. He coats himself generously, tracing what's left on his fingers over Bucky's hole before pushing in.   
  
Bucky welcomes the intrusion with a soft sigh, rocking into Tony's motion. His eyes slide closed and he groans, metal fingers gripping the rim of Tony's arc reactor. Tony's hands slide into Bucky's hair as water pools on Bucky's flat belly.  
  
"I love you like this," Tony whispers against his ear, sucking on his earlobe as he starts to fucks him, nice and slow. He trails his mouth across Bucky's face, finally capturing his lips with his own. Bucky reaches to wrap his hand around his cock and he whines into Tony's mouth.  
  
Bucky arches against him and movements with his own. He breaks the kiss and his lips find Tony's neck, sucking and kissing as his fingers tighten around the arc reactor.

"Harder."  
  
Tony obliges, fucking Bucky a little harder as he drags his tongue across Bucky's jaw. Bucky feels himself growing closer and clenches his ass purposefully. Tony comes prematurely, pressing his face to the crook of Bucky's neck as his movements cease.

Bucky pants softly as Tony comes, working himself into his hand. He grunts when Tony starts at his neck again, kissing him and marking him with bright hickeys that will fade within the hour.

And then Tony's whispering in Bucky's ear promises of things they'll do later tonight, and Bucky's crying out hoarsely as Tony smiles against his bruised skin.


	22. On The Desk

Tony can't remember how many times they end up on his desk this week.  
  
Bucky kisses him again, pushing him back against the edge as he unzips Tony's slacks, his own pants already on the floor several feet away.

“Shit,” Tony breathes as Bucky squats to lick his shaft. He laps at the pre-come and presses his tongue into the slit, causing Tony's head to fall back with a moan. Bucky's laugh tickles against Tony's cock and he earns a groan when Tony thrusts up into his mouth.

Bucky doesn't stop until a hand reaches down and tangles in his hair. "Get up here," he says with a tug.

Bucky smirks up at him but obeys, hopping onto the desk and spreading his legs in invitation with almost a 'come here' expression.

Tony searches blindly for the bottle of lube in the top drawer of his desk and Bucky's too busy stroking himself to notice that Tony's already slicked his fingers. Tony pulls Bucky in for a kiss as his fingers press inside and Bucky mewls softly.

It never takes long to prep Bucky and he's quiet, which Tony finds ultimately convenient. Tony manages to shift him just slightly and penetrates him without much warning. Tony growls at Bucky’s heat, so welcomingly tight around his cock. Bucky shifts just enough for Tony to slide his hands down to his ass and squeeze.

Tony rocks just slightly and they fall into a rhythm, Bucky panting softly into Tony's neck as he strokes himself to completion. It's not long until he's there.

“Tony,” Bucky moans softly, coming over his hand.

Tony's hand slides down from Bucky's ass to his thigh and he slaps it lightly. "Turn over," Tony says.

Bucky complies with a sigh, feet now planted firmly on the floor as he bends over Tony's desk. He feels Tony enter him again, shifting his angle to hit Bucky’s prostate. It's almost cruel when Tony sets a more brutal pace, his fingers spread across the back of Bucky's head as he holds him down. A few more snaps of his hips and Tony's coming hard. He holds his position just briefly before pulling out.

Bucky turns to face Tony, catching his breath. "That makes how many times this week?"

Tony shrugs. "Seven? I lost count."


	23. New Position (Reverse Cowgirl)

“Lean back,” Tony urges, slapping Bucky's hip. "Put your hands on either side of me."

With a nod, Bucky leans back. The angle of Tony's cock changes and prods hard against Bucky's prostate. He cries out and his fingers tighten in the black bedsheets beneath them. He rolls his hips and it happens again.

"Oh god," Bucky moans, his head dipping back.

"How's that?" Tony chuckles.

"Deep." He's fairly certain this is his new favorite position. It's amazing how wonderful it feels, liberating almost.

"Move," Tony snaps inpatiently. His hips jerk just slightly and Bucky feels it deep inside.

Bucky draws his hips up just slightly, his breath hitching when Tony's cock brushes against his prostate again. He moves in hard little thrusts and it's not long until Tony's coming inside him with a moan.


	24. Shy

It's odd how shy Bucky suddenly finds himself to be. He's never been hesitant or timid, yet the moment he starts to speak he suddenly finds himself with the inability to form a coherent sentence. It's stupid, and it's probably not the best idea, but he can't back out; Tony's staring at him.

"You okay?" Tony finally asks. He looks up at Bucky whose hair is unkempt from being slept on. Bucky's approached him, said his name, but not another word. It's all Bucky can do not to just turn around and leave. "Nightmare?" Tony guesses.

Bucky nods. "Something like that."

Tony blinks. "Anything else?"

Bucky shrugs a shoulder. "I was wondering if we could go crash down here," he says with a vague gesture. He lets out a long breath, not entirely realizing he's been holding it in until now.

It's Tony's turn to shrug. "I don't get why that was so hard to ask. Relax, Barnes."

Bucky smiles just a little, and Tony's calm demeanor eases his nerves. He nods and crosses the room, sprawling out on the old couch Tony keeps in the corner. Bucky is back to sleep soon enough.

The nightmares cease and Bucky isn't too bothered when it's the weight of another body on top of his that wakes him up this time.


	25. With Toys

Bucky isn't entirely surprised to find a small gift sitting on his side of the bed after Tony returns home. Suspicious, he grabs it and rips the paper from the elongated box. Seeing the image on the box, Bucky sighs and opens it, only to pull out a slim black vibrator. He isn't entirely amused, and he's stalking into the living room where Tony's at. 

“What is this?" Bucky demands to know.

Tony's brow raises. "That's a vibrator, honey." 

"No shit. Why'd you give me this?"

“Come here and I’ll show you.”

Bucky snorts, but crosses the room and straddles Tony with the vibrator in his grasp. 

“This,” Tony says as he plucks it from Bucky's fingers, "is what I'm going to use to drive you fucking crazy." For emphasis, he twists its bottom and brings the buzzing toy to Bucky's mouth. 

Bucky parts his lips and coyly wraps them around the tip. He can practically feel Tony shudder beneath him. He moans softly before pulling back, and licks his lips again. "What's it for, though?” he asks with feigned innocence. 

“It’s for all the times you want me close,” Tony replies with a smirk. "It'll make you feel almost as good." Tony pushes Bucky back and motions for the bedroom. He goes obediently, and Tony closes the door behind him.

Tony pushes Bucky back onto the California king before fumbling for the lube beside the bed. He straddles him, his teeth lightly sucking at his lobe as greedy hands pull at Bucky's sweatpants. Bucky lays still as Tony pushes his shirt up, trailing kisses down Bucky's abs.

Bucky sucks in a sharp breath when Tony's slick finger traces his hole lightly before pushing in. 

“Normally, I won't be around to help you with this part," Tony explains as he pumps his finger in and out. "But when you've sufficiently fingered yourself, you can use this." He pulls his finger out finally, leaning up to kiss Bucky's lips as he reaches for the black toy. His mouth covers Bucky's and his lips muffle Bucky's groan as the vibrator slides into place. 

Tony pulls back. "Of course it's not as big as me, but just think of me when you fuck yourself and you'll be fine."

Bucky's eyes slide closed and his lips part in a silent gasp. Tony twists the bottom of the toy and the buzzing intensifies.

"Fuck you, Stark," Bucky grumbles, but his words have little impact when he's squirming under Tony's touch. 


	26. Boring Sex

Tony pauses between Bucky's legs and looks down at him. "Alright, what'd I do?”

Bucky's attention slowly turns from the ceiling to Tony's face. "What?"

"What? Too hard? Not hard enough? Faster? Slower? Tell me what you want," Tony says, doing little to hide his frustration.

Bucky shakes his head. “Nothing. I was just thinking, I'm sorry.” He turns his head just slightly before craning his neck and giving Tony a small reassuring kiss.

Tony grunts and keeps fucking him, thrusting into Bucky at the same speed as before. "What were you thinking about?"

Bucky shrugs as best he can, lifting his legs to wrap them around Tony's waist. "What I want for dinner."

"Dinner?" Tony sputters. "You've got my dick in you and you're thinking about what you want for dinner."

Bucky laughs a little. "I skipped lunch. Sorry."

He leans down for a quick kiss, brushing his lips against Bucky’s, and pulls back to push Bucky's legs from his waist. He presses one of Bucky's knees to his chest and pushes in again, fucking him deeper this time.

Bucky's toes curl and his back arches at the movement. "Shit," he whispers. "That's good."

Tony leans in to kiss at his lover's neck, lips soft and pliant against Bucky's stubble. He reaches between them and grasps Bucky's cock, the pad of his thumb pressing against the tip. As he shifts, his belly is taught and warm against Bucky's torso. It's not enough, though, so Tony dips his head and kisses Bucky hard. He almost has to laugh when Bucky comes at the simple gesture.


	27. Rough/Biting/Scratching

Bucky's metal fingers are entirely painful as they dig into the tender flesh of Tony's hip. They're so rough that Tony is certain there will be finger-shaped bruises there tomorrow. Bucky's stubble scratches at the smooth skin of Tony's shoulder, lips working the spot on his neck just below his ear.

Tony's jeans are already halfway down his thighs as he slips Bucky's sweat pants down. He grips Bucky's ass, one cheek in each hand, and groans at the feel of lace and flesh beneath his fingers before he pulls them lower. He heaves in an effort to roll their bodies so that he's on top now, and Bucky's murmuring - hurry, faster, damn it, Stark. He whines when Tony's fingers probe inside, one and two in quick succession, skilled and purposeful.

Bucky angles his hips and when Tony pushes in, Bucky pulls him closer. They're kissing and Bucky shivers when Tony's cock slides in and out of him with ease. He grasps at Tony's shoulders, legs hooked around Tony's waist, nails and metal fingertips scratching at the skin on his back. It'll hurt in the morning, but it's so worth it in this moment. Tony doesn't care.   
  
Bucky’s breath ghosts past his ear and teeth sink into Tony's neck. Their mingled breaths echo through the bedroom and Bucky gasps and shudders through his orgasm. He's fairly certain his legs are trembling and he holds onto Tony. With short, jerky movements of his hips, Tony comes with a groan.


	28. Roleplay

As Bucky licks his lips, the taste of lipstick lingers on his tongue. He twists his head and looks back at Tony. Blue eyes stand out from under lashes made even longer with mascara. He pulls his bottom lip between his teeth and bites lightly.

“What do you want, princess?" Tony asks, kissing Bucky's bare shoulder. His hand slides down Bucky’s back and stop at Bucky's ass and he pushes forward, anchoring him to the wall. “Tell me.”

Bucky's limp under his touch, beautiful and submissive and his. Tony's hands slide up under the ruffle of the skirt and Bucky presses his ass further into Tony's hands. His legs spread just a little more and then Tony knows what his girl wants.

Tony pulls Bucky's hands above his head and gives him instructions to leave them there. Bucky groans when Tony's hands begin to wander again, rough fingertips dragging over his nipples. His forehead falls against the wall and he tries to reach between his legs to grasp his cock, but Tony pushes Bucky's hands higher.

“Don’t move,” Tony demands. “Be a good girl."

Bucky whines and pushes back and Tony palms both cheeks, squeezing them through the lace before he bends down and pushes the skirt up over the swell of Bucky's ass. He hooks a finger in elastic of the panties and pulls them aside just enough so that Bucky's puckered hole is exposed.

Tony starts with a lazy lick. He knows his girl wants this, and he wants to do it. He slides his tongue around the rim, spitting to get it nice and wet as he licks, teasing and gentle. He loves to feel Bucky squirm under his touch beneath passing swipes of his tongue.

“Can you come just from this?” Tony whispers, breath hot against skin. “I bet you could." He pushes his tongue in as best he can, fucking him slowly until he's open and sloppy wet. He doesn't want Bucky to come just yet and when he releases the panties, they snap back into place. He reaches around to feel the stretch of the lace over Bucky's hard cock and kisses his ear.

"Turn around for me," Tony says. Bucky does and he's rewarded with a soft 'good girl'. Bucky draws his bottom lip between his teeth and bites lightly.

"Fuck. So pretty, baby, you look so pretty," Tony moans out. He drags his hands up Bucky's side, fingers catching the waist of his skirt.

"Just for daddy," Bucky replies, leaning in to kiss Tony's cheek.

"Good girl, not for anyone else. You're all mine."

Without warning, Bucky pulls back and sinks to his knees.

"Princess, you don't have to--oh," Tony manages as Bucky sucks the head of his cock into his mouth. Bucky looks up at him, his eyes wide and adoring and perfectly innocent.

He almost loses balance when he comes hard into Bucky's mouth. Bucky only slightly chokes before he swallows and pulls away. When he stands, Tony wets his thumb and wipes at the come on the corner of Bucky's red lips. "Such a good girl."


	29. With Food

Bucky has a thing for Nutella. Tony's got a thing for Bucky's mouth.

Tony's in the living room when Bucky comes in. He's got his jar of Nutella in one hand and a permanent smirk playing at his lips.. Tony watches from the corner of his eye; he knows he's in trouble.

"What are you doing?" he asks.

Bucky hums, straddles Tony's lap and twists the lid off the Nutella. "Open up," he says.

Tony groans as Bucky's finger dips into the jar he watches as he scoops up a fingerfull of Nutella. Tony opens his mouth and lets the creamy substance slide off onto his tongue, thick and sweet.

Bucky pulls his finger free and repeats the gesture, this time lifting his finger to his own lips. He makes a show of it this time and Tony stares at his mouth. Bucky's mouth, gorgeous and perfect, lips that are so, so red. Bucky dips his finger in again, slides the Nutella between his lips and pauses as if to contemplate something. The next thing Tony knows is that Bucky's leaning in with parted lips, passing the spread onto Tony's tongue with little effort. Bucky is rewarded with a groan.

Tony takes the opportunity to dip his own finger into the jar and lift it to Bucky's mouth in offering. He parts his lips, lapping at Tony's finger lightly before sucking it clean. He leans in for a kiss, metal fingers pressing against the rapidly growing buldge in Tony's jeans.

"How are you fucking real?" Tony whispers into his mouth.

Bucky hums, shrugs, and kisses him even more.


	30. Whatever Pleases You (choking)

Bucky moves with expert motions. He throws his head back with a moan, his long dark hair falling away from his face. His hips roll in a continuous loop that turn Tony's fingertips white where they dig into his thighs.

Tony tightens under Bucky's touch and with a hum, Bucky refocuses. He lifts his head, staring down at Tony as his metal fingers reach down to touch him. They trace the scar in the middle of Tony's chest, slowly making their way up to his neck. Finally, metal fingers circle Tony's throat and he presses lightly, moving his hips faster and Tony feels so goddamn good inside of him.

Tony manages to thrust up into him roughly and they're both close. Bucky's fingers squeeze harder and Tony gags, tears pooling in his eyes. He still focuses on Bucky above him, his hips jerking lightly as he spills inside of him. Bucky's fingers are still tight around his neck and Bucky's so, so close now. He moves his hips just slightly so the head of Tony's cock hits inside him just right and he closes his eyes as his head falls back. He comes, spilling onto Tony's belly, untouched and trembling. His orgasm is intense, almost painfully so. When he's done, his fingers release Tony's neck and Tony's coughing. Bucky's worried that maybe he's held his throat for too long, but he's reassured when Tony pulls him down for a wet, sloppy kiss.


End file.
